A touchscreen is an input device normally positioned over, and coupled to, an electronic display of a computing device or an information processing system. A user can provide input or control the information processing system through simple or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen with a special stylus and/or one or more fingers. The touchscreen enables the user to interact directly with displayed text and graphical elements, rather than using a mouse, touchpad, or any other intermediate device. Touchscreens are common in devices such as game consoles, personal computers, tablet computers, electronic voting machines, and smartphones.
A standard touchscreen may implement projected capacitive (PCAP) touch technology. However, PCAP touch technology may be sensitive to signal interference, such as electromagnetic interference (EMI), radio frequency interference (RFI), or the like. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide touchscreen features that accommodate signal interference. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.